In a vehicle such as an automobile and the like, a braking apparatus is provided which is capable of individually controlling braking forces of the wheels as required. Braking forces of the wheels are controlled at least in accordance with a braking demand and a braking force distribution is controlled by individually controlling the braking forces of the wheels as required. For example, as is described in the under-mentioned patent citation 1, it has already been known to reduce a yaw moment acting on the vehicle by controlling braking forces of the left and right wheels when a difference in braking slip between the left and right wheels is large. According to this kind of braking force distribution control, in the situation where a yaw moment caused by the braking force difference between the left and right wheels acts on the vehicle, the yaw moment can be reduced, which enables to reduce turning deviation of the vehicle during braking as compared to the case where no braking force distribution control is executed.